The prior art has disclosed gas turbine blades or vanes with purely rectilinear blade or vane roots and platforms as well as curved blade profiles. The pressure-side platform and the suction-side platform have greatly varying platform overhangs along their blade profile. By way of example, on the pressure side, in the middle region between the leading edge and trailing edge, gas turbine blades or vanes of this type have large overhangs which diminish steadily toward the leading edge and trailing edge. These large overhangs are difficult to cool and/or cannot be adequately cooled and reduce the fatigue strength of the gas turbine blade or vane.
To avoid these platform overhangs, WO 2001/059263 A2 has disclosed a turbine blade or vane arrangement for a gas turbine. The gas turbine rotor blade, which has a rectilinear blade root, is inserted in a positively locking manner in a holding groove which is provided at the outer circumference of a turbine disk. The gas turbine rotor blades only have platform stubs, the longitudinal edges of which are curved in the axial direction of the turbine. A separate platform is connected to the turbine disk between two adjacent gas turbine rotor blades by means of an additional holding means. It is possible to radially lengthen the blade profiles on account of the relatively light weight of the gas turbine blade resulting from the absence of a platform.
One drawback in this respect is that each platform element has to be secured to the turbine disk by means of a separate holding element or a separate holding means.